Branch
Branch is the deuteragonist from the movies Trolls and Trolls 2. He is voiced by Justin Timberlake. Background Personality Branch is the over-cautious paranoid survivalist in Troll Village, who lives in fear of invasion from the Bergens. The only Troll in the village who doesn't sing, dance or hug, Branch lives a disgruntled existence, constantly trying to prepare for the worst. Even though he has secret feelings for Poppy, he is constantly flummoxed by the over-the-top positivity of the other Trolls. Over the course of the film, Branch is challenged to embrace his inner Troll, even if it includes a dreaded burst of singing and dancing. Physical Appearance He has straight, dark hair (pretty much black), and has greyish-blue skin. He has dark lavender colored cheeks, and his eyes are a sky blue. He also has a lavender colored nose. His ears stick out but sort of droop. He wears a dull colored, green leafy vest and brown shorts with green patches and stitches. His true colors consist of having teal skin and dark blue hair, brighter clothes and eyes, and sparkly, bright rosy cheeks. His color turned gray after he lost his grandmother years ago, due to his singing. When all the Trolls lost their hope and turned gray, Branch regained his original colors by singing their hopes up, including his own, too. Branch's P.O.V Years before the events of the film, Branch was a happy Troll who lived with his grandmother in the Troll Tree. When singing one day he attracted the attention of a Bergen who tried to grab him to eat. However, his grandmother pushed him out of the way and was taken instead. A traumatized Branch blamed himself, refusing to sing after that, his color turning gray in the process. Sometime after that, about a year, he escaped with the rest of the Trolls from Bergen Town. Twenty years later, a paranoid Branch is invited to a party held by Princess Poppy (the girl he's secretly in love with) and her friends the snack pack. He refuses, telling them that their party will attract the Bergens. His warnings are ignored, and he remains in his survival bunker throughout the party. His fears are realized when a banished Chef finds the village and snatches a number of Trolls. Poppy asks for his help to save her friends, but he refuses and chooses to stay in his bunker. However, he soon chooses to travel to Bergen Town with her after the other Trolls came to his bunker to hide (which became unbearable for him after the third Hug Time). Upon arriving in Bergen Town, Branch agrees to help the other Trolls with getting scullery maid Bridget a date with King Gristle Jr. At this point, he reveals to Poppy why he doesn't sing, to which Poppy comforts him. During the date, Branch feeds romantic lines to Bridget, presumably talking about Poppy at the same time. When the Trolls discover that one Troll named Creek (who was presumed to have been eaten by King Gristle) is alive, they steal the jewel that he is held in. However, they discover that it is empty, and are captured by Chef, where they discover that Creek has betrayed them to save himself. Creek returns to the village to lure the other Trolls out of hiding, where they are soon captured by Chef and her Bergen Cooks. With all the Trolls captured and ready to be cooked, Branch watches as Poppy loses hope and turns gray along with the other Trolls. For the first time in twenty years, Branch sings, revealing to Poppy through song that he loves her, which she reciprocates. The song helps restore not only the color of Poppy and the other Trolls, but also Branch himself. Poppy helps. The Trolls are then rescued by Bridget and reveal to King Gristle that Bridget was Lady Glitter Sparkles and say that Bergens don't have to eat Trolls to be happy. The King agrees to this and now the Trolls and the Bergens are no longer enemies. Branch, Poppy and the other Trolls lead them with a song. Bergen Town turns colorful and the Troll Tree blooms once more. At the end of the film, Branch shares a romantic hug with Poppy, who is crowned as the Trolls' new queen. They are now believed to be boyfriend and girlfriend. We hope to see them officially together in the next film, Trolls 2, or in the special airing in 2017'some Autumn, Trolls Holiday. Trivia * Branch's voice actor, Justin Timberlake, also voiced Arthur "Artie" Pendragon from Shrek the Third. * Unlike most Trolls, at the beginning, Branch dislikes hugs and always tries to avoid Hug Time. * Branch doesn't wear a Hug Time bracelet at any time in the film. But we can see that in the flashback of him as a kid he used to wear one. He must have gotten rid of it after he became gray to avoid Hug Time for himself. * It is unknown what happened to Branch's parents, though it is theorized that they sacrificed themselves to save Branch and possibly Grandma Rosiepuff from being eaten. * Branch was a child when the Trolls escaped from Bergen town, which makes him in his early to mid-twenties by the events of the film, meaning that he is a few years older than Poppy. * It can be implied at various moments in the film before he regained his true colors, that he longed to be happy again and was quite lonely. For example, when he looked sadly at invitations he was given by Poppy that he keeps behind a curtain in his bunker, and when he became sad when Poppy was leaving his bunker. * Branch may suffer from manic depression. * Branch is defined as someone who is discriminated against all their life. * Considering that he became gray when he was a child, (around five or six) Branch has been without his true colors for most of his life. * Branch's hair was shorter than the other Trolls' for the majority of the film. When his true colors are restored, his hair grows longer and brighter. * Branch has always had secret feelings towards Poppy. This can be concluded by the fact he has been keeping Poppy's cards for years. He saved her from spiders and multiple times calms her down and comforts her when she gets scared or fussy. Also, when Branch was feeding Bridget romantic poetry to say on her date with King Gristle Jr., he was actually talking about Poppy, with the bright smile and beautiful, deep eyes, and smiled at her for a second before looking away. He later confirms this when he confesses his love/feelings for her by singing True Colors. She admits through song that she fell in love with him and now loves him back and then they sing True Colors together. * Many facts say that Branch could be the next king of the Trolls. But we remember the movie, we can say that if the Chief did not find the Trolls, normally the next king of the Trolls should have been Creek because as Poppy was in love with him / had a crush on him, she could have marry, but since Creek did not feel anything for her, Poppy turned to Branch, the only troll who really loved him even though she was not of royal blood. * The possible reason for Branch refusing all of Poppy's invitations and acts of kindness towards him is because he's worried that if he shows his true colors again, he'll end up getting someone else killed and he did not want to make a list. In a different sense, Branch was being a jerk the whole time because he was trying to protect her. * Branch hates Creek. Probably because of Poppy's former crush on him. Since Branch liked her, he was possibly jealous of Poppy's crush on him. You can see evidence of this: ** When He immediately chokes Creek using his hair, knowing he's going to sell them out, after Chef told them that Creek will be the one who will help her find the other Trolls; but after Creek confirmed that he WILL be selling them out, Branch is seen very glad, and proud of Poppy for strangling Creek again. He must have waited a LONG time to see her do that. And he finally did. * Branch hates playful humor so much he chased Cloud Guy, who was just playfully teasing him, with two broken sticks, trying to attack him. * Branch has a few similarities to Red from The Angry Birds movie. ** Both were loners in the beginning. ** Both got frustrated easily, and had "anger issues". ** Both were not believed by others (The other birds didn't listen to Red's suspicion about the Pigs and the other Trolls didn't listen to Branch's warning that Poppy's party would attract the Bergen). ** Both restored hope to their allies and rallied them together in an hour of despair (when the other birds were sad after the pigs stole their eggs, Red lifted their spirits and rallied them together and when the other trolls became sad after they were trapped in the pot, Branch restored their hope and helped them come back together by singing with Poppy). ** Both were very loyal to their friends. * Branch is similar to Kristoff from Disney's Frozen: ** Both are loners. ** Both go on a journey with an optimistic princess. (Anna and Poppy).In both movies, they fell in love with that princess, but in Trolls, it's different because Branch fell in love with Poppy a long time ago, long before their journey. Kristoff fell in love with Anna over the COURSE of their journey. ** Both were orphans since they were kids. ** Both were, and still are, survivalists. ** Both were sarcastic, self-absorbed, and lonely until the princess changed their hearts. * Branch is similar to Po from Kung Fu Panda. ** Branch wears the same patched shorts Po does in all the films. ** When Branch snaps a big stick in half after he loses his patients with Cloud Guy, it proves that he is quite physically strong. This might be because since Branch is a survivalist, one of the things that come with preparing for the worst is retaining some decent muscle mass. Po is a giant panda, which is already known for immense strength. ** They both have a strong sense of loyalty. Po is already loyal to Shifu and the Five even though they treated him like dirt before becoming a warrior. In this case, it's the reverse. Poppy continued to respect Branch even though he doesn't respect anyone given his hatred of just about everything that's a noun. ** Both lost their parents when they were very young (Branch's Grandmother was taken away by a Bergen and Po lost his mother and apparently his father when Lord Shen ransacked the village in the mountains where he was born). ** In a way, Branch is also a bit like Tigress *** Both are obviously intolerable hotheads. It'd ironic and funny if Branch's hair turned orange and started moving in a wavy fashion the way fire does whenever he gets angry. *** They are both known for rude sarcasm. *** He continuously treats Poppy like dirt throughout their adventure, and he seems like a competent leader who doesn't mess around. neither of them sing dance or hug even the slightest (which is obvious for Tigress because she's warrior no sense of humor). The only difference is Branch is a lonely coward instead of a fearless combat artist. *** Another thing would be that they grew up without any parents. No one knows what happened to Branch's parents, but he did seem to be adopted by Grandma Rosiepuff and she must've helped him master the art of singing, dancing, and hugging, and spent the rest of his life living in fear after Chef killed her. Tigress was abandoned at the Boa Gu Orphanage by her family and spent her childhood living in fear of hurting someone with her ridiculous strength, but was later adopted by Shifu who helped her master the art of kicking, punching, and leading and spent the rest of her life protecting the people of China. ** The course of their adventure is similar to the plot of the first Kung Fu Panda film. *** The way Branch becomes an unlikely hero by being dragged on this epic adventure is similar to the way Po is dragged into the world of Kung Fu so he could begin his training to defeat a renegade warrior. In this case, Branch is dragged along with the master on a rescue mission to save their friends from being eaten by huge, "bloodthirsty" monsters. *** When Poppy finally helps Branch unlock his happiness and become a real troll again, it's similar to when Po banishes Tai Lung to the Spirit Realm and brings Peace back to Shifu's heart. *** Branch is the sixth male deuteragonist of Pixar. The other five are the Flik of A Bug's Life, Marlin from Finding Nemo, Bob Parr from The Incredibles, ''WALL-E from ''WALL-E ''and Merida from ''Brave.